


Flash!

by TooManyOTPsSendHelp



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyOTPsSendHelp/pseuds/TooManyOTPsSendHelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was peacefully quiet; the smell of gasoline and smoke intoxicated the air. Then all of a sudden, he was bathed in white light. And, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the light come out of a thin rectangular box. Specifically, a phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash!

Gerard ran a hand through his black hair, and relaxed in his patio seat outside of the small diner, coffee in one hand, cigarette in the other. He checked his phone for a new message, but sadly, not one was there. Great. He’d been stood up again. Gerard slowly finished his drink and cigarette, noticing the cute guy from earlier sit down two tables away.

It was peacefully quiet; the smell of gasoline and smoke intoxicated the air. Then all of a sudden, he was bathed in white light. And, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the light come out of a thin rectangular box. Specifically, a _phone_.

“Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Gerard turned his head slowly, smug smile obvious on his face, to see the culprit. His eyes met the blushing guy’s and his lips parted in surprise. He couldn’t believe it, the cute guy from earlier had tried to sneak a picture of him, but had his flash on. Before he could stop himself, Gerard was standing up and walking the length between them.

The attractive guy stammered, broken pieces of words falling from his mouth, before he finally settled on, “I-I can explain!”

Gerard motioned for him to go on, but to no avail, as the guy seemed too embarrassed to continue. To put him a little at ease, he pulled out the chair next to the cute guy and sat down. “So go on then.”

“I… I was only taking a picture for proof that I was sitting next to areallyhotguy ‘cause my… friend doesn’t believe me.” The guy spat out, talking too fast, but in some strange miracle, Gerard understood him.

“Sure, let’s go with that…” Gerard laughed as he adjusted his worn out leather jacket.

“F-frank.”

“Come again?”

“That’s- my name, Frank.” He looked down, all of the sudden very interested in the pattern on the table.

“Well, _Frank_ , what is the truth of this little story?” Gerard leaned forward in anticipation.

“The truth is that I think you’re really gorgeous. And wanted to take a picture of you… But I was stupid and left the motherfucking flash on. I mean c’mon! Who does that?” Gerard noted that Frank talked a lot with his hands. His very tattooed hands… Gerard shook himself.

“You think that I’m gorgeous, huh?” He looked his admirer up and down. “Same.” And with that last word, Gerard stood up and walked away, pleased that he left Frank speechless, stuttering through trying to call Gerard back.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Frank wiped the counter down, muttering to himself about the last guest that had decided that it was a good idea to play Candy Crush with sticky peanuts. His shift was almost over, Frank reminded himself looking at the clock between the neon lights on the wall. He could go home and eat that new vegan cupcake that his mom baked for him. That thought brought a wide grin on his face.

“Something amusing?” The voice brought Frank out of his thoughts and he looked up, but what he saw almost made him drop the vodka bottle that he just picked up. Frank’s mouth dropped open, taking in the man that was sitting on the stool across from him. The same exact man that had plagued Frank’s thoughts for over a week. The same exact man that had dyed his hair fire truck red.

Gerard leisurely reached across the bar and put two fingers on the bottom of Frank’s jaw, pushing up until his mouth was closed. He pulled his hand back and made a total of ten seconds before he burst out laughing, breaking Frank out of his trance-like stare.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Frank said quietly, cheeks almost as red as Gerard’s hair. He turned around, putting the bottle down, but remaining with his back to Gerard so that he could die of embarrassment without a witness.

“Just a coke, please.” Frank half turned around to look at Gerard questioningly, _who comes to a bar and orders a soda_? But, he complied, pulling the old fashioned bottle out and setting it in front of Gerard, popping the cap off.

Gerard caught the look, but brushed it off, muttering a ‘thank you’. He looked torn, glancing at Frank before telling himself to stop acting like a wimp. Gerard slid off the stool and walked away before he could choose to do something that he would regret. Frank watched him go as far as he could, staring to see if he was going towards a date or friends. Satisfied with seeing Gerard slide into a nearby booth with three other people but not kissing any of them, he smiled and turned back to his work.

 

-_-_-

 

At five minutes until midnight, Frank was bouncing in place, staring at the clock on the wall. He hadn’t had any customers for quite a while, and he was getting tired of not being able to distract himself from the thoughts of Gerard. He watched Gerard excuse himself from the table and head outside, but Frank was too excited about going home to grant him a second thought.

At 11:59, his boss, Bob, nodded at him from across the room, telling him that he could clock out. Frank let out a little laugh of relief, pulling his mandatory tie loose as he went into the backroom to clock out. He grabbed his bag and pushed the back door open harshly, making it bang against the wall and scaring the person smoking in the dark alley.

And damn, that’s what Frank needed, a nice lung full of cancer. He laughed to himself, pulled his pack out of his bag and stuck a cig between his lips. During the search for his lighter, Frank was walking closer and closer to the other smoker. The lit cigarette was illuminating the person’s chest, and the bottom of their chin.

Frank watched as they lifted the cigarette, the flame revealing the other person’s neck, then lips, and finally, the edge of the smoker’s hair. Red. _Fire truck_ red was actually more specific. Frank groaned, pulling his bag on his back, of course it was Gerard, of course the universe hates him. He stopped a few feet away from Gerard, cig hanging from his lips.

“Got a light?” Frank mentally slapped himself. _Of course he has a light, how else would he be smoking._ Gerard smirked as if he could read Frank’s thoughts, and nodded, stepping forward to hold out his lighter, tiny flame already going strong. Frank leaned forward, cupping his hands around Gerard’s, lighting the cigarette he was holding between his lips. He took his first drag, closing his eyes and moaning slightly in pleasure.

Gerard, put off by the moan, held his lighter out for a bit too long. He snapped to reality and pulled his hands back, definitely not thinking about other things that would make Frank moan.

“What are you doing out here so late?” Frank asked, leaning against the wall beside Gerard.

Gerard waved his cigarette. “Isn’t it obvious?” Frank let out a laugh, nodding. Gerard watched Frank chuckle, studying how he scrunches his nose, and how his lip ring catches the light. Frank straightened back up, looking back to Gerard, letting his eyes roam over the red hair that barely touched the beaten up jacket.

The silence lapsed between them, but it wasn’t awkward. In fact, it just made the two men realize how much they were attracted to each other. Cigarettes burned to the filters, tossed down, and stomped out. Gerard’s eyes traveled to Frank’s lips, wondering if that shiny metal ring would be cold or warm against Gerard’s skin. Frank intentionally ran his tongue over the ring, feeling glee when he noticed that Gerard’s breath got caught in his throat at the sight.

Slowly, Frank pushed himself off the wall, and took a hesitant step towards Gerard, waiting for confirmation that what he was doing was welcomed. Gerard stepped closer, leaving no room between them. Frank stared into Gerard’s eyes, searching them for any sign that they mirrored the hunger that he felt. Finally, his arms surged, hands grabbing that damn jacket and pulling Gerard forward, pressing his lips to Frank’s. Gerard reacted immediately, hand coming up to rest at the bottom of Frank’s neck, as if he was keeping Frank there.

They split apart, breathing heavily, and pushed their foreheads together. Frank was mumbling something, but the words were not registering in Gerard’s mind.

“What?” He pulled back, trying to clear the fog that covered his brain. Frank laughed and pulled on Gerard’s hand, stepping back and pulling him.

“Come home with me?” Frank looked hopeful, a small smile spreading across his face. Gerard laughed and nodded, following behind Frank, trying not to grin too hard at the grip that Frank had on his wrist. Frank leads them to his car and opens the door for Gerard before practically running around to the driver’s side.

The drive to Frank’s apartment is short, much relief to Frank, who’s right thigh is in Gerard’s grip. Frank barely remembers to lock the car doors before Gerard rushes him through the door and up the stairs. Frank drops the keys twice, too distracted by what Gerard’s doing to his neck.

They’re not even all the way through the door before Gerard’s mouth is on Frank’s. Frank drops his bag and manages to lock the door. And that’s when all rational thoughts go out the window because Frank turns around and Gerard’s on his knees, palming Frank through the material of his black jeans.

Frank bangs his head against the door as Gerard pops the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down, teasing.

“Gerard, _please_.” Frank whines out, sliding his hand in the older boy’s hair at the sound of Gerard’s chuckle. Gerard let out a groan and obeyed, pushing Frank’s pants out of the way along with his boxers and taking him in whole. Frank lets out a string of cusses, hips bucking. Gerard places a hand on Frank’s hip and performs acts that Frank could only describe as porn star level. Within seconds, he’s finishing, and sinking down into the carpet in front of the door.

Gerard looks at him, waiting for him to come down, come dripping on the side of his mouth. Frank leans over and swipes the come up with his finger, before letting Gerard suck it off of his finger. Hastily, Frank pushes Gerard onto his back and climbs over his legs, stopping momentarily to fix up his boxers. He pulls Gerard’s pants down, that the fucker has already undone while Frank was in a come high.

Without any more hesitation, Frank clumsily wraps a hand around Gerard, leaning around to guide him into Frank’s mouth. He repeats the same actions for Gerard as he had done to Frank, even swallowing it all down.

“We are _so_ doing that again in, like, ten minutes.” Gerard mutters, breathing heavily. Frank laughs, shifting up to kiss him.

 

-_-_-_- One Month Later -_-_-_-

 

Frank sat outside the little diner where they met, waiting for his food, feet propped on the chair across from him. Gerard came out of the door, hands full. He walked over to their table, setting the food down and trying to pull out the chair across from Frank. Gerard frowns and pulls the chair again, oblivious to Frank’s feet on the chair, holding it in place. Frank snickers into his hands, quite amused by the little concentrated look on his boyfriend’s face. When Gerard ducks down to see what the chair is stuck on, Frank bursts out laughing, pulling his feet away.

Confused, Gerard stared at Frank. When everything clicks, he scowls and picks up Frank’s sandwich, walks to the outdoor trashcan and holds the sandwich above it.

“No, hey, no, Gerard! I’m sorry?” Frank pushes his chair back, prepared to dive and save his sandwich. Gerard smiles and gives it to him, kissing Frank on the cheek.

“You’re a jerk, Frankie.” Frank blushes at the nickname, and then sticks his tongue out when the words sink in. They unwrap their food and eat them in a comfortable silence.

“Well at least I didn’t dangle my boyfriend’s food over a _trashcan_!” Gerard raises an eyebrow, silently asking if that was the worst deed committed that day.

“Oh, be quiet. You know I love you, Frank.” Gerard took the last bite of his sandwich before what he said sunk in. He looked up at Frank, who had his mouth open, eyebrows raised and staring at Gerard.

Gerard racked his brain before shrugging, admitting that it was true, he did love Frank.

The widest grin struck out across Frank’s face, bringing a matching smile to Gerard’s. “I love you too.” Frank says quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?


End file.
